


Masquerade

by Ren



Series: 15 Songs [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a plan and Ariadne is part of it. Arthur is worried, but not for the reasons Ariadne thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this song meme](http://renrenren3.livejournal.com/46502.html): [mizunosakura](http://mizunosakura.livejournal.com/profile) gave me the song _Servant of Evil_ by Kagamine Len. I was all "wut" so I googled a translation and went with it. Loosely. Also after careful consideration I think I can't write Ariadne to save my life.

"Yes, I'm sure about it," she replied to his unspoken question.

Arthur just shook his head and continued his last-minute check of the plan. "Cobb wouldn't want you to," he said.

"Well, Cobb isn't here and what I do is none of his business," Ariadne snapped. They'd had this conversation too many times in the past few days and the words came out much harsher than she'd meant.

She immediately wanted to take it back, but Arthur didn't even blink at her outburst. "No," he agreed. "It's your choice to make."

Ariadne sat down next to him, twirling her totem between her fingers. "It'll be fine," she said. "Eames talked me through it and said all our simulations went fine. I just need to impersonate him in the five minutes while the two of you are opening the safe."

She was talking to herself as much as him. It was a small role to play but a crucial one, and she'd never done much apart from designing the dreams and occasionally acting as support.

"It'll be fine," she repeated. "I won't mess it up."

Arthur gave her a small smile. "It's not the job I'm worried about," he said, then leaned forward to kiss her. "For future reference: anything that starts with 'Eames says' isn't going to reassure me in the least."


End file.
